Traditional digital photography systems are generally limited by the number of ways in which a user can exchange images. One solution to such limitation is to transfer images to a second device which can then share the images in some manner. Such a solution, however, can be cumbersome, time consuming, and require many steps of interactions before achieving the desired result. As such, there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.